Anngelique Minzell
Anngelique Kaye Minzell (previously Crawford) is a character that began in a story called Marshall City, but was moved to the current series, Harpers Falls where she is a very central character. She was originally played by Rachel Reilly, who is known for her successful turns on reality shows such as Big Brother (one season which she won) and The Amazing Race. When Rachel gave birth and decided that it was time to raise her baby with her husband, the role was cast with veteran award winning actress, Jodie Foster (Contact; The Silence of the Lambs) taking the role. However, when Foster proved to not have worked out as Anngelique, Rachel was brought back, where she plays the beloved role to the present. She has become most identified with Anngelique. "For a time, I didn't think I would be back as Anngelique," Rachel bubbled, "especially since I just became a mother, but ol' Albert came through for me. He set up a schedule, where I could shoot my scenes as Anngelique, and space them out so I can spend time with my child. He takes care of his people, and I am glad for it!" Passionate and family based attorney Startlingly beautiful, but also very strong and very supportive. One part Earth Mother, one part protective big sister, and one part complete spitfire. Anngelique Minzell has it all, looks, brains, and the talent to assure that she can take care of issues. Born in Bridgeport, Connecticut, and living in Marshall City, Connecticut most of her adult life, Anngelique was known for being one of the most dynamic givers of her family. It was no surprise then that when her parents died, she was named Executor of their fortune. She currently lives off their fortune. From 2004-2010, she was married to a man named AJ Crawford, a guy she had known when she was in college in Marshall City. After she discovered him cheating on her with a waitress named Florencia at a restaurant they were at for her brother, Jamie's anniversary, she furiously filed for divorce, and sunk him for spousal support. Between Anngelique and AJ, it is considered all out war between the two former spouses! However, one of his redeeming qualities is his compassion and love towards her sensitive younger brother, Jamie. When she realized that her life in Connecticut had nothing left, now that her parents were gone and her marriage was completely destroyed, Anngelique realized that there were new fields to be conquered, and so she moved to Boston. She found a house on Queensberry Street in the Fens area, and she is happy to be in such a quiet neighborhood, but close enough to be near the Back Bay area. Once she arrived in Boston, she took to the city like she was a native. She began to get involved in the life of the city and her parties are legendary in the Fens neighborhood that she lives in. She is doubly blessed that she found some of her old friends from her home town and is thrilled that she has come into contact with those friends, namely Sheila McAllister, Lyla Ann Amherst and others. It was almost as if she came home, and it was old home week. The first evening she was home, she had her old friends over, and they had a wonderful time. Anngelique met Sheila Harper Watkins and she became a close friend and associate to her. Sheila was so impressed with her work, she was made a partner in Sheila Watkins Designs, a job Anngelique jumped into with glee, using her legal training to be the company's lawyer. She also works as a probate attorney and is very valuable in helping Derick Steensland and his client/roommate, Dylan Harper in combating Erica Harper and her constant attempts to thwart probate and steal the Harper's fortune. However, Anngelique is incensed when she finds out her no-good ex-husband is still making life miserable for her. AJ is doing his best to charm people in her new life. He even went so far as to move to Boston and got a condo on Commonwealth Avenue (which is a little TOO close to her neighborhood in the Fens for her liking)! This amps up things for the already agitated Anngelique and she wants to see him punished and cut off from her friends. However, she is less annoyed when she asked AJ to have Jamie move in with him, due to a lack of room in her house. What makes her even MORE uncomfortable is that she sees her ex having growing feelings for Jamie. Although she realizes that around Jamie, AJ can be sweet, gentle and even caring (unlike the combative relationship they have), she is worried that his womanizing and flirtatious ways could hurt him. However, AJ surprises his former wife by giving up his former womanizing and flirting ways to ensure that Jamie has a stable and happy life. While Anngelique will always be combatting AJ, she is secretly pleased with him for giving his all to make Jamie happy. Although she and AJ still have animosity towards one another, she joyfully stood up for her brother when he and AJ married in a secluded glade at the Public Gardens. However, when vile Jennifer Barrett tried to sink the wedding with a despicable rant against gay marriage, it was the strong-willed Anngelique who threw her and her male friend out of the glade. Even today, their animosity is more out of habit, and they are becoming friends.....although they still spar from time to time! While she had not had a relationship since her marriage to AJ ended, she is open to romance. She recently announced her engagement to her long-time friend, Elisabeth Fordham, while they were on a vacation with the Harpers in Florida. After a respectable courtship, the two were married in Anngelique's hometown of Marshall City, Connecticut and were taking their honeymoon on a world-wide cruise which was a gift from their friends, the Harper family. Category:Characters Category:Sheila Watkins Designs partners Category:Fictional attorneys Category:Minzell/Crawford family